Secrets Behind Closed Doors III
by angelstrawberry
Summary: S/S The couple is on vacation! Huh? The Li sisters heard something so shocking from Syaoran's room. What! Syaoran and Sakura are doing it?


_**A/N: Yellow! This is my third attempt in humor. I admit I'm not really good at making people laugh non-verbally, but give me credit, neeeee?**_

_**I hope that somehow I could make all of you laugh, even a tiny crack of smile. Enjoy!**_

**Secrets Behind Close Doors III**

**By: Angel Strawberry**

"Kawaiiiiiiiii!!!" The famous squeals of the Li sisters rang throughout the whole mansion as the renowned Family of Li welcomed their heir and his girlfriend. Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimei, and Fanren all gushed about how cute the two young couple was as they fussed and pinched the auburn haired girl's face to emphasize their point.

"Hey, hey! Hands off my girl!" Syaoran snapped, seeing the discomfort on his beloved's face.

"Kyaa! Little brother's jealous! Don't you worry wittle wolfie doofie poochie we didn't forget you!" Feimei teased, pinching her younger brother's grumpy face followed by another 'Kawaii!' chorused by the other sisters.

"Hoe!" Sakura's eyes turned to dots. Long time ago Syaoran and her decided to spend a whole month of their summer vacation in China. No matter how many times she witnessed this kind of reunion she still couldn't get use to her boyfriend's sisters' odd behavior. Sometimes they even frighten the shoe out of her.

"Wet ror owv wi." Syaoran was trying to say something, but all he could do instead was babble incoherent words for his annoying, at the same time, lovable sisters were pulling his cheeks. Fortunately, their mother came to the young couple's rescue.

"Girls, Let go of your brother for a moment. There's a lot of time to get acquainted." Li Yelan said, ignoring the 'Awwws!' of protests and groans from her energetic quadruplets (A/N: Don't you guys notice how the Li sisters look almost alike?) then turned to welcome her only son and the girl who captured his stone heart.

"Welcome home, Son, Sakura."

"I'm happy to be home, Mother." Syaoran said, bowing in respect.

"It's good to see you well and strong, Auntie Yelan." Sakura greeted, bowing as well.

Yelan smiled. "I' looking forward to the day when you will call me Mother, dear." Sakura blushed. "Come, I'm sure you two are tired from your long flight, so I told the maids to bring fresh chamomile tea and few snacks in the yellow room. I am sure that even flying in your very own jet still leaves you uncomfortable. Wei, have their luggage up to their rooms at the South Wing."

"As you wish, Madam." Wei, the old faithful butler of the Li inclined his head before his employer left, followed by her children and their very special guests.

* * *

Hot steam rose up in the air as the cluck-cluck and gurgling sound of the light amber liquid poured down onto the delicate china cup, filling it three-quarters full. 

"Thank you, Ling-Ling." The uniformed maid bowed to her mistress and left. Li Yelan smiled at the young couple sitting in front of her. Her four daughters were out after giving them a stern look that told them their gossips were not needed right now, especially when it involves the elders. She knew that when her son finds out what it was he would put up a very stubborn fight.

"Now, tell me how well the two of you are doing in Japan? How is school?" She asked after taking a sip of her tea, placing the cup back with a clink on the miniature plate.

Syaoran rested his back against the chair. "School is fine, Mother, Sakura and I are thinking of applying in a university here or at Tokyo." He said, while Sakura nodded, nibbling a small portion of the salmon roll.

"Is that so? Well, I will be happy if you two are here, but don't let me stop you two from pursuing your dreams. You two are adults now." Yelan said, resting her palms on her lap and turned to Sakura who was drinking her own tea. "How are your father and brother, dear?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Otou-san and Nee-chan are doing well. Otou-san is at Cairo right now doing research about some old artifacts they found from an excavation. And Onii-chan is pretty busy with his job."

"Your father does a lot of interesting things, dear. So tell me, children, how long are you going to stay?"

"Sakura and I are going to extend our vacation here for two months since there wasn't much to do and we thought to check out some good universities while we're here." Syaoran informed, earning a nod of approval from his mother.

"I'm glad to hear that. We missed the two of you, especially your sisters, Xiao Lang."

"I bet." He muttered.

Yelan looked at his son knowingly. "Don't be like that, Xiao Lang, your sisters are just very happy to see you."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mother, but lowering down their enthusiasm won't hurt."

"They are just like that, Son."

"I know, but did you have to eat everything that was sweet when you were carrying them?" Sakura squeaked a 'hoe', while sweat dropping.

Yelan let out a small gasped of shock. "Xiao Lang Li! I have the right to punish you for that. You cannot blame a pregnant woman for craving."

"Sorry, mother." He apologized again.

"Enough of this, I'm sure both of you can't wait to rest. Go now and take a nap or whatever you two need to do." She said, waving a hand in a fanning fashion. The young couple stood, bowed, and left.

Hand in hand, the couple went about the stairs toward their rooms.

* * *

"I couldn't believe you just said that to your mom, Syaoran." Sakura said, leaning against his strong arm. 

Syaoran pulled their joined hands and kissed her fingers. "It didn't matter at all. Mother wouldn't take it seriously even though what I said earlier was the truth."

She smiled knowingly at him. "Uh-huh, but your annoyance equals your love for them. Admit it."

He returned her smile with his own. "True, but that doesn't mean I have to tell them that every time we see each other. Besides they have a knack to tell what I really feel even if I don't have to say it out loud."

One auburn brow shot up. "Like Mr. Cool, huh?"

"Mmm, but you know what I love the most?" They stop walking as he pulled her to him, caressing her cheek.

"What?" Blood rushed to her cheeks as he leaned down, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

He placed a kissed on a spot behind her ear. "… Is to show you how much I love you." He whispered in her ear. She giggled when his hot breath tickled her. She pushed him away playfully and ran ahead, albeit this time she was laughing.

"Prove it."

"Why you…!" He laughed, chasing her. Their laughter rang through the halls and every one who heard it smiled, thinking how lucky their young master was for finding someone who could make him happy.

_

* * *

_

"Ugh, I give up! This won't work." Sakura threw her compact carelessly on the dressing table. "Why of all the days I have to run out of concealer?!" Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend sat on the edge of her bed, watching in amusement.

"Sakura, you look fine." He said.

Sakura twirled around, a scowl on her pretty face. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a hickey on your collarbone."

Smugness was written all over his handsome face, his eyes twinkling. "Au contraire, Madam Flower, if you remember I have one myself or should I say two."

She glared at him, howbeit couldn't contain the blush creeping up her face. "Well, you started it. If you didn't tackle me I wouldn't be in this kind of situation."

He chuckled. "Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault. You hardly fought against my intoxicating kisses."

She snorted and whirled around to face the mirror again, frowning at the dark almost round spot on her skin. She sighed. "Too bad I really like this dress. I guess I'll just wear something to cover this up. A turtle neck or something."

"You look stunning, Sakura." Sakura felt him standing behind her and felt a shiver at the heat coming from his body. She bit her lip, thinking when would be the day that his presence wouldn't affect her so much like how her heart flutter and the tickling tingles running through her whole body. A hard gulped went down her throat as Syaoran ran his hand on her dress from the thin straps to either sides of the peach dress before wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Don't. I like seeing my mark on you. I feel like a wolf marking his mate to show others that she belonged to him and only him." He murmured, placing a peck on her neck then resting his head on her shoulder. Sakura smiled at his words and reached up to touched his hair. How she loved him so.

"Alright, demo I'm only worried what your family, especially your mother would think."

"She'll think how we are much in love with each other. C'mon, lets go." Syaoran pulled her outside the door and went downstairs to the dining room.

"Hello mother, sis." "Good evening Auntie, Xiefa, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie." Syaoran and Sakura greeted as they walked in the dining room. Sakura's hand was clutched on Syaoran's arm.

"You look lovely as always, dear. Come, take a sit." Yelan said, motioning at the vacant chairs on her right. Since she was the head of the family she sat on the head of the table, albeit soon after his son took a wife she would step down from her position. Foods went and go, enjoying the peaceful family dinner.

"Ne, Lil' brother, when are you going to propose to Sakura?" Feimei asked.

"Yeah, when, Xiao Lang?" Fuutie followed enthusiastically, causing a wave of excitement for the rest of the sisters. Sakura blushed at the same time Syaoran rolled his eyes, muttering 'Not this again' under his breath.

"I am curious too, Xiao Lang." Yelan said after making sure that he wasn't going to answer his sisters.

"My plans, especially my relationship is between Sakura and I. I will not force her to anything she doesn't want." He informed. The girl beside him thought if he just didn't want to propose or just he thought she wouldn't want to be with him forever, which was not true.

"Awww, no fair, Xiao Lang. We just wanted to know. Beside there's no difference since the elders began asking you to do it." Xeifa whined. Her female siblings nodded their heads in agreement. This got Syaoran's attention. His eyes changed from soft to hard flakes of solid amber. The hunger he felt earlier vanished in thin air.

Yelan Li sighed in defeat, rubbing her temple at the coming headache. "Girls." She started, but went unnoticed.

"Yup, they said it's time for you to get a wife and soon an heir, especially if the girl is Sakura. You two will have strong beautiful children!" Fanren added.

"Girls! I am truly disappointed with all of you. I sternly told you not to mention any of this to your brother." Their mother lectured. The four women bowed their heads in guilt, echoing their apologies.

"Mother, is this true?" Syaoran looked at his mother. His tone was hard.

Yelan drank her wine before answering. "It is. These past few months the elders are getting restless. They wanted an heir."

"Sei Pah Po." He hissed a curse. (A/N: I'm not quite sure about the spelling)

Yelan gasped in shock as Sakura covered her mouth with her hand in the same reason. "Xiao Lang! Your choice of words is unacceptable. I suggest you hold your tongue if that's the only thing you can say. I understand your objection to all of this, but your behavior is intolerable."

Syaoran's jaw clenched together. "Now I understand why you are so eager for us to come here earlier than usual." He grounded. His hands fisted, the spoon and fork he was holding was bit shaking and seized when his girlfriend's soft small hand touch his.

"Syaoran, please…" Sakura whispered softly that calmed him a little.

"I'm sorry, but I will no longer be leashed to their every whim. I am completely aware of my duties. Have I made you think otherwise, mother? No, of course not. I did every tasks, trainings, and missions they put me through just to prove that I am worthy of being a clan leader. I accept that and everything else. However, my relationship with Sakura or to anyone else is not their business anymore."

"Xiao Lang, you know from the beginning that they are just looking out for the clan's well-being and I—!"

"What about me, Mother?! What about my well-being?" He snapped, pausing to take a swift deep breath. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm yet firm. "I sacrificed everything for the clan's sake. I got engaged to Meiling, because they wanted me to even though they knew how I felt about Sakura. If Meiling didn't call off the wedding both of us would be miserable by now. Just this once, mother, I want to be happy and Sakura makes me happy. I want to live our lives in our own decision and not because the elders orders us to."

The atmosphere in the room was thick, tension was clouding around them. Sakura and the Li sisters were quiet, head bowed down. Their attention was to their forgotten plate. Yelan Li looked straight ahead to the vacant chair on the other side of the table, her mind was deep in thought. She knew this would happen. She knew her son very well, albeit this was unexpected and if she was asked of her opinion she'd said that she agreed to what his son was feeling. It is time for him to make his own path. The only problem was it would be hard convincing the elders about this.

"Very well, I get your point. I will inform the elders about this even though we both know that they will be displeased. Prepare to explain yourself further to them when they summon you."

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, mother. If you'll excuse me I wish to retire. Good evening, everyone." Sakura watched her love's back as he walked farther away until his figure disappear from her view.

"We're sorry, Mother, we didn't mean for this to happen." Feimei murmured. Their mother didn't say anything, but leaned back against her chair, feeling her age.

"Sakura, dear." She started.

"Hai, Auntie?"

"I'm sorry you have to witness that. I wanted to talk to him about this in a more comfortable setting. I didn't wish to ruin your vacation."

Sakura gave the older woman a reassuring smile. "Iie, that's okay, Auntie, everything will be alright at the end."

Yelan nodded. "Thank you, dear, now go, I know you wanted to be with him and I'm sure you're the only person who can get through to him."

Sakura excused herself and left toward Syaoran's room, finding it locked. She knocked several times, but no answer. She knew how stubborn he was and that didn't work for her.

* * *

"Syao-chan, it's me Sakura. Please, can we talk?" She asked and leaned to the door closely when she heard a shuffling sound of something and winced when she heard a familiar cursed, thinking she had to do something about it before it becomes his habit. Her feet took a step back when the door to her boyfriend's room opens, revealing Syaoran's disheveled form. His messy hair was messier; his crisp white shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, showing his toned chest and well-formed abs. He still wore his beige slacks, although the belt was unbuckled. However, it was his eyes that worry her the most. They were flickering with mix emotions. 

"Syao-chan." She whispered in concern and went to him, circling his waist with her arms in a fierce hug as she buried her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Sakura could feel his arms holding her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I never like for you to see that side of me." He murmured, closing the door for their privacy.

Sakura shook her head from his head. "Iie." She replied. "I may not truly fathom what you've been through this past years, but I could feel your emotions. You're hurt and angry. It's okay. Let it out, but please promise me one thing."

Syaoran cupped her chin with his fingers, making her to see his face. "Ask me anything and I'll give it to you."

She smiled. "Promise me that you'll not give up."

"On us? Of course not! Never!"

Sakura shook her head. "Iie, beside that, I want you to promise me to be strong and know that I am here always by your side whatever happens. I don't want you to carry all these problems alone."

Syaoran's heart swelled. This was why he fell in love with her. It was her heart, her kindness, but of course, her beauty was an added bonus. He brushed his thumb smoothly against her lower lip and leaned down to capture those lips when he could no longer hold the bothering ache to kiss her.

His kiss was very light at first; placing a soft peck on those lips then nibbled the lower part before exploring the sweet cavern inside. She always tasted sweet and smelled soo good. He feared that he became addicted to her. On the otherhand, Sakura felt the same way. Once she had open her mouth to him Syaoran gladly took the invitation and plunged his tongue on hers, probing her mouth and almost ruined the intimate mood when a giggle threatened to escape as he moved his tongue on the roof inside her mouth. She grabbed his shoulders, fearing to fall for her legs went jelly on her whenever they kissed and relaxed when his hold on her tightens, signaling her that he wouldn't let it happen. So once again, she let her self go lose in the moment.

"Sakura…" Syaoran groaned in disappointment when she broke the kiss. He wanted to continue kissing her, although his lungs objected.

"Syaoran, I think it's time." She said.

"Time for what?" He asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know… Anyway, I decided that we finally do it." She giggled when Syaoran's eyes widened.

"You mean _Now_?"

"Yup!" She replied cheerily.

"You want us to do it _Now_?!"

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran threw his hands, palms facing forward. "Okay okay, I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. Are you sure about this, coz you know we can do it some other time."

She shook her head. "Iie, the earlier the better, doncha think? Besides," she slides her hand seductively against his body from stomach to chest, giggling when he swallowed hard. Oh, how she looooved teasing him, knowing how she affects him so. "We're gonna do it sooner or later, Ne?"

Syaoran sighed in defeat, praying that his heart would stop beating so fast. "True. What's wrong?" He asked suddenly when he noticed her smile faded from his love's face.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

He took hold of her hand and said, "Of course I wanted to do this. It is going to be first for us. Together. And if my princess wants it her prince will gladly give it with all his heart. He just doesn't want you to feel force or anything. Plus, don't you remember that I was the one who asked you about this? So cheer up, love, okay?"

His explanation got through her, causing her to beam with happiness. "Hai! Umm, stay here, k? And I'll get ready!" Sakura skipped out of the room and poked her head back for she forgot something. "Oh, Syao-chan, you have it, right?" He nodded.

"Good, I don't want for us to do this unprepared." She said and her head disappear from the sight. Not very long, Sakura returned fresh from the shower, wearing a robe over her nightgown that Syaoran bought for her because of a dare.

"You look delicious, Sakura." He grinned.

Sakura giggled. "Har har."

"Ready?" He asked.

"Hai."

_

* * *

_

"This is all your fault, Xiefa. If you just held your tongue this wouldn't have happen and lil'brother wouldn't be mad at us." Fanren said in annoyance.

"Me?! Excuuuussseee me, but you're not so different either, '_Yup, they said it's time for you to get a wife'!_" Xiefa sarcastically mimicked her younger sister of five minutes.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you started it first!" Fanren hissed, facing her sister.

Xiefa glared. "And you couldn't wait to spray your yap!"

"Grr…'

"Grr…"

This time, electric currents were sparking, zapping, and crackling between the growling sisters. "You don't wanna mess with me, foxy." Fanren said, sprouting a cat's white ears, whiskers, paw with claws, furry tail, and a pair of feline fangs.

"Bring it on, pussy." Challenged Xiefa who grew herself a pair of brown fox ears, paws with black claws, her own whiskers, long tail, and fangs.

"Grr…" Fanren growled like a cat and tensed when Xiefa lunged at her like a fox she was. Both girls rumbled in a cat fight, feline noises echoed through out the hallways as the cloud of dust caused by their wrestling match grew. The only thing you could see was their claws and tails that were moving aggressively.

On the other hand, it was raining sweat drops over where the other two sisters, Feimei and Fuutie stood.

"Uh… girls, I think you should stop now. Someone can see you fight and if mother finds out we're more than dead." Fuutie reminded, but to no avail until Feimei took a deep breath and shouted,

"_Break it_ _uuuupppppppp!!!_" That got into them. However, their manner of clothing was in horrid disarray. The scratches and small bruises adoring their skins weren't helping either.

"Okay, both of you say sorry." Feimei tapped her foot, waiting yet silence met her for Xeifa and Fanren both turned away from each other. Feimei rolled her eyes and blew an invincible stray hair on her face.

"Fine, but save the petty fight later after we apologize to Xiao Lang."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good, c'mon. I need a good night sleep tonight, because my husband is going to fetch me tomorrow morning." Feimei stated, walking over to her little brother's room two doors down after they make a right turn at the corner.

"Hey, wait wait! Did you hear that?" Fuutie said, stopping in front of Xiao Lang's room.

"Hear what?" Feimeri asked, frowning.

"Shh!" Fuutie leaned closer to the door until her ear was attached to the wood. The others shrugged their heads and did the same. Hey, they wouldn't miss any juicy gossip!

"Syao-chan…"

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-chan's voice?" Xiefa asked. "What is she doing inside Xiao Lang's room?'

Fanren put her finger on her mouth. "Shh, shut up and don't ruin this again." She whispered.

Xiefa glared at her. "Don't push your luck, Fanren." She hissed.

"Quit it you two and just listen!" Feimei said in a annoyed hushed tone, shutting up her two bickering sisters, although not before she earned a 'humph!' from the two.

"Okay, Syao, start undressing." Sakura said. Outside the door, Xiefa, Fuutie, Fanren, and Feimei's eyes turned to dots. Blinks. And started gushing out kawaii! Silently. They leaned closer, if it was still possible, to the door when they heard Sakura giggled.

"Why do you always have to be on top?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm bigger and taller than you." Chuckled Syaoran.

"Syao-chan, I can't wait!" She squealed excitedly.

"Patience, love, now slip it on to me slowly." He groaned. "Careful now it's very delicate."

Outside the room the Li sister's eyes bulged and blushed. Howbeit still squealing kawaii inside their minds.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Perfect."

Silence.

"Syao-chan, please. It's okay." Sakura said in a husky tone.

"Awright." He replied. "I'm going in. Hold on."

The Li sisters frowned when their ears met silence then a shuffling sound inside and jumped a little when their little brother groaned out loud.

"Ah, Saku-ra, it's sooo tight! I-I have to—!"

"No! Syao-chan, Onegai. More."

Outside…

'Oh my god, they are really doing it!' Xiefa thought, biting her lower lip.

'Kawaii! Little brother is all grown up. Yata!' Fanren cheered mentally.

Inside the room…

"Oww that hurt, Syaoran." Sakura cried.

"Sorry, love, let me kiss the pain away?"

"No way!" Then she giggled. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Let's continue. Onegai?"

Silence.

"Oh gosh, Syao, harder! Push it harder!"

"Sa-Sakura…" He moaned. "C-can't so tight. God, so tight and… hot."

Outside, different thoughts played inside the eavesdropper's mind.

Fuutie clamped her mouth with her hand, thingking, 'Heavens! They're at it like loose spring bunnies!'

'Yeess! Go Xiao Lang! Go Xiao Lang!' Feimei chanted in her mind enthusiastically, pumping both of her fists into the air. The famous Li quadruplets listened more closely to what they thought was an intense moment between their favorite couple, their faces were plastered against the wooden door.

"Damn." Syaoran panted. "Finally!"

"It's because you're soo big and… fat." Sakura teased.

"Fat? Love, you wound me deeply and now you must atone to mend my battered manhood."

"And what must I do, Sir?"

"A kiss will do."

"Hmm… Later. After, you finish pushing and pulling in and out this d— Oww, not again… Okay, Just go on steady. That's it." She murmured.

"Can I get my kiss now?" He asked after a short paused.

"Of course, because you're a good little slave. Wait just let me lick this…" Her voice was muffled by a loud squeaking of the bed.

On the other side of the door, four mouths fell agape when muffled moans resounded through the wooden doors.

'I hope they remember to use protection or else they're dooooom.' Xiefa thought, her elder sister mind kicking in even for a second.

Fanren taps the brown smooth surface of the door, noiselessly, wondering what were they doing now besides the obvious. 'It's about time.'

Fuutie bit her knuckle, blushing to the tips of her hair. "I can't believe they are doing this! What if Mother finds out? Oh no… she wouldn't approve of this, especially inside the house!'

Meanwhile, Feimei continues cheering. 'Give me a B! Give me an A! Give me a B! Give me a Y! And what does it spell? Babbbbyyyyy! Go Xiao Lang! Go Xiao Lang! Give us Niece… Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Gooooooo Xiao Lang!'

"Turn around."

"My my, are we bossy." Came Syaoran's amused voice.

"Humph! I am. Now hold still and let me just… Mmm… Aaahh… Almost dooone…I-I can't do this!"

"Don't give up, Sakura, it's okay. Just ride it over. Then run your… that's it. Nice and slow. Wow, Sakura, you're getting good at this." He complimented.

"Why thank you, I have a good teacher."

"Tomoyo really did a good job on educating you."

"Yup, she taught me almost everything she knows with the help of Eiol-kun of course. Sit down." She ordered. "Spread your legs. I want to check how big it is… Mmm… Oh my, it's beautiful."

"I concur." He agreed. "Touch it again and feel its smoothness."

Sakura hummed. "Sugoi!"

Tomato faced Fuutie chocked up and her other Tomato faced sisters clamped their hands on her mouth to keep herself from getting them caught.

'My goodness! H-how could they do such act?! F-foursome?!' Fuutie shivered at the thought.

Xiefa was speechless. Her eyes bugged out, while Feimei choked up in her cheering before swallowing hard. 'No… Nooooo!' She screamed in her head.

Fanren blinks several times in disbelief. She groaned and shuddered inevitably at the picture of them four. 'I-I-I can't believe they've done it! What will mother say if she finds out?!'

"Sakura, luv?" Came Syaoran's voice once again.

"Hai?"

"You forgot something."

"Hmm? What?"

Silence met… The Li sisters resumed their positions by sticking their ears and faces on the door.

"The balls."

"Ooooh! Arigato, Syao-Pao for reminding me. I can't believe I almost forgot… Oh wow! They're sooo kawaii!"

'Kawaii?' The eavesdropping women thought in confusion.

'Cute? Bu-but it's so _not_ cute! They… they're hairy! A-and wrinkly! Eeeewww…' Fuutie concluded disgustingly.

'Ooooh! She thinks little brother's balls are kawaii! Yatta!' Feimei giggled.

Fanren shook her head. 'Balls are not cute… Well… maybe… it depends…' She blushed at the trail of her thoughts. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm thinking about this! Noooo!'

Xiefa eyes widened and slowly moved from left to right. 'Oookay,' She also thought slowly. 'This is so not appropriate! I-I… I mean sure they're lovers, b-but… sweet heavens, say it ain't so!'

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Sakura's exasperated sigh.

"Patience, luv. You'll get it soon."

"Demo, Syaoran I don't know how I should do it… Help me?"

"Hold it like this… Yes, that's right… Ah, Sakura, the way you handle it with all the care..."

"Of course!" She replied immediately. "This is very important to us, ne?"

"Hai, it is, luv."

Outside the room, Feimei frowned as she slaps the hand patting her left shoulder. She tried shrugging it off, but to no avail. Loosing patience, she snapped at the person on her left, which was her sister Fanren.

"Stop that!" She hissed in hushed tone.

Fanren arched one dark brow. "What? Whatever it is it's not me."

"Yeah, right!"

"Shh! Guys, quiet. I can't hear anything with all the yapping." Xiefa said.

"Butt out, Xiefa." Feimei and Fanren chorused.

"Why you…!"

"Ahem!" Another voice that wasn't their own appeared. The four froze on their spot as it registered to them whose voice it belonged to. Slowly, cautiously, the quadruplet's heads turned their heads and sweat drops furiously.

"M-M-Mother! What are you doing here? We thought you're asleep." Fanren said after the constant battle of elbowing each other to who would speak first.

Mrs. Yelan Li eyed her daughters with critical eyes. "I couldn't sleep and thought to have a little walk on the garden grounds. I was hoping to find a flower that still awake, but I discover four flowers that are more interesting."

Fanren elbowed Feimei, because she was the only one beside her. Feimei glared her sister before facing their mother. She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, what do you know? We couldn't sleep either. In fact, we're also going to the gardens."

Three dark heads nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"I see." Yelan Li arched a perfect black brow. "Then you mind telling me what the four of you doing in front of Xiao Lang's room? Eavesdropping, I suppose?"

"Uhh…"

"Well…"

"You… see…"

"Umm…"

"Yes! Yes! Yesss!" Yelan frowned, hearing Sakura's exclamation and from the tone of her voice it seems that she was having a lot of fun.

"What is Sakura doing inside that room?" She asked, well, more like demanded. Who could blame her? It was late at night and was certainly not appropriate for a young woman to be alone in a room with a man even if they were almost engage.

"Thank Kami…!" Syaoran sighed loudly.

"Fanren, Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimie?" Yelan Li looked at each of her fidgeting daughters sternly. When no one could meet her eyes or her silent question she decided to knock on the door. However, before her closed fist rap the wooden door Sakura's voice once again resounded through the only barrier that separates them.

"Wow. Just wow, Syaoran… I never thought I'd be enjoying this! I mean when you come to finished it."

"You're right, Sakura. I almost lose hope. It was so hard to hold back and to hold still. I really have this urge to pull it out and pull in very hard." He said.

Yelan Li's eyes widened and without any preliminaries, knocked on the door frantically. "Xiao Lang Li! You come out here this instant! You too, Sakura."

"Oh shit!" They heard Syaoran cursed as he and his girlfriend made evident noises.

"Hurry, Syao!"

"I am! Help me put my shirt on."

"You got in backwards."

"Argh, Shit shit!"

"Syaoran! Stop cursing your mother will hear you."

"Where are my pants?"

After few more noises that sounded like a hoards of bulls running inside the room, silence fell instantly. The door creaked open and revealed Syaoran's disheveled appearance. His face was flushed from exertion, his shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, and the button of his pants was undone. Sakura wasn't much different either, although her clothes were in perfect condition her face was flushed, her breathing came in shallow breathes, and nervously sweating.

Yelan's lips pursed and asked, "What explanation can you give me to deter what I think of you right now?"

Sakura was the first to speak. "Now that we are caught there's no use lying to you now, Auntie. You see—!"

"What I wanted to know is what the two of you doing inside that room? Alone?"

"We were doing something very special." Syaoran replied without any hint of embarrassment.

"You see, Auntie, we thought you might like what we were doing so…"

"Clearly you two are wrong. I am truly disappointed with this."

Sakura's head was cast down. "Gomen, Auntie. I know you might not like it, but Tomoyo and Eriol insisted that we do it. So we did… We don't have the thing you… you know and it was our first time… So I asked Syaoran to undress. It might not as good at it look, but you see we can't do anything. Syaoran is so big!"

Eyes widening, Yelan Li stood in fear at her soon-to-be- daughter-in-law.

"We were having a hard time to do it. Syaoran have to pull in and out faster so he could go in…" She continued.

Yelan Li's mouth parted.

"… And I think the balls were too big, but Syaoran said it wasn't, so I continue to hold it between his legs. If you could just see it, it was beautiful!"

Now the mistress of the house was truly aghast. Her hands flew to cover her gaping mouth.

"When it was finished all the pain I felt disappear and just… Wow! It was truly a satisfying experience. Ne, Syaoran?"

"Hai, Sakura. I didn't regret doing it with you." He agreed, bringing her hand to his lips, placing a kiss upon it.

"Enough! I have heard enough! You two are in big trouble. If the elders heard about this your relationship would be in jeopardy." Yelan informed.

"Mother!" Syaoran exclaimed strongly. "We had done nothing wrong. In fact, you should be proud of us, especially to Sakura. She thought about this herself."

"No matter. You will be married post haste!"

The young couple gasped. "_What_?!"

"Mother/Auntie, we didn't do anything, but to give you a gift!"

Yelan Li eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two talking about?"

"Come inside, Mother." Syaoran let his mother and annoying sisters inside his room. "Over there by the closet. Did you see it?"

Hanging on the closet door was a long Chinese gown. It was red with small intricate flower designs and a sash on the waist with two golden balls hanging down.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mother/Auntie!"

THUNK!

CRASH!

BOOM!

BOINK!

CLUNK!

"Hoeeeeeeeee! Oh my god, we killed your mother, Syaoran! And Fanren, Feimei, Xiefa, and Fuutie!"

"Nooooooooo!"

_**A/N: I know, the ending was kind of lame, but I did my best. If I thought of something new for the ending I'll change it. Personally, I like this story better than the second one. What do you guys think?**_


End file.
